PRIMERA CITA
by maximilian favian prewett
Summary: Alastor Moody siempre fue un chico extraño, para todo el castillo el era antipatico y loco...para todos excepto para ella. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". One-Shot


_**Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a JKR**_

_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**_

* * *

_. _

PRIMER AMOR

El joven Alastor Moody de 15 años se dirigía a su sala común, acababa de terminar una clase de defensas contra las artes oscuras bastante estresante, mientras caminaba su mejor amigo le dio alcance y comenzó a hablar sin parar

-¡hey Moody!, ¿Cuándo llegara el día en que dejes de apuntarme con tu varita?, ¡soy tu mejor amigo maldición!-

-sabes que le apunto a todos, así me criaron- el joven compañero formo una sonrisa en sus labios

-sé que todos en tu familia son Aurores y que tú también lo quieres ser… ¿Qué opinaría tu padre del hecho que siempre haces una excepción?- Alastor se sorprendió de esas palabras

-¿Cómo que hago una excepción?- el chico estallo en carcajadas provocando que Moody comenzara a perder la paciencia

-hablo de Jessica, siempre que la vez bajas tu guardia, de hecho eres una persona diferente cuando estas con ella- Moody lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, la verdad es que no sabía a donde quería llegar su compañero –últimamente Jessica se ha hecho bastante popular, varios chicos le han pedido cita para este fin de semana…ya sabes Hogsmeade, el amorrrr…- antes que siguiera hablando Moody lo interrumpió

-me estás dando en las pelotas John, ¿para qué diablos me cuentas eso?- John paso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su amigo

-yo sé que Jessica te gusta…y también sé que tú le gusta a ella, pero tengo que advertirte que si no haces algo pronto ella se cansara de esperarte y tú te quedaras viejo y solo mi buen amigo- Alastor ya cansado de las estupideces de John saco su varita e intento maldecir al chico, sin embargo este escapo por uno de los tantos pasajes secretos que inundaban el castillo

Moody siguió su camino a la sala común de Ravenclaw, sin embargo la conversación con John aun rondaba por su cabeza

.

…

* * *

.

Jessica Harper se dirigía a su clase de Herbología que compartía con los chicos de Gryffindor acompañada de un gran grupo de amigas, mientras caminaban Jessica había sido abordada, hasta el momento, por tres chicos los cuales le habían pedido una cita a Hogsmeade, para horror de las demás chicas del grupo Jessica simplemente se había negado

-no sé qué te pasa Jessica, el ultimo era bastante guapo- Harper solo se encogió de hombros

Habían llegado a las puertas del castillo cuando un cuarto chico se les acerco y pidió hablar con la hermosa castaña, pero antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo una voz a su espalda bastante familiar la llamo

-¡hey Jess!- de inmediato la muchacha le dio la espalda al rubio para dedicarle su completa atención al chico que la llamaba

Alastor era bastante guapo a los ojos de Jessica Harper, tenía unos ojos verdes que la volvían loca, su cabello castaño claro se movía sin ningún impedimento cuando alguna brisa azotaba el castillo, además era alto (1,78 mts) y tenía muy buena condición física, sin embargo no eran los rasgos físicos lo que habían llamado la atención de Harper en primer lugar, de hecho lo que a ella de verdad le gustaba era que cuando Alastor la veía o estaba con ella era una persona completamente diferente

Alastor Moody era conocido en todo el castillo por ser un chico bastante insoportable, siempre que alguien lo sorprendía o lo molestaba el atacaba sin dudar, todos en el castillo decían que estaba loco, pero ella sabía la verdad sobre el comportamiento de Alastor

La familia Moody era famosa por ser una familia de Aurores altamente calificados, de hecho en la familia el entrenamiento en magia practica empezaba a los 7 años, y Alastor no fue la excepción a esa regla, el muchacho siempre había luchado y entrenado sin descansar, siempre había desconfiado de todos los que le rodeaban como regla general, pero con ella siempre había sido distinto

Alastor nunca tuvo secretos con Jessica, le contaba todo, además era la única persona a la cual Alastor no le apuntaba con su varita cuando ella lo sorprendía, cuando Jessica estaba con Alastor Moody se sentía especial

Una vez que Alastor estaba frente a Jessica la saludo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Jess podemos hablar en privado?- de inmediato Jessica se despidió de sus amigas y camino hacia los invernaderos junto a Moody

Moody miro disimuladamente a su amiga, a él siempre le había simpatizado Jess, ella era una chica divertida y feliz, todo lo contrario de él, sin embargo ahora se percataba que Jess había dejado de ser una niña y en su lugar una hermosa adolecente ocupaba su lugar, John tenía razón al advertirle que Jessica cada vez llamaba mas la atención aunque lo único que atraía físicamente a Moody era irónicamente lo único que no había cambiado desde el día que se conocieron, sus ojos

Los ojos de Jessica Harper eran de un gris hipnótico, Alastor la primera vez que los había visto había quedado simplemente embobado, para el aquel color era el mas hermoso del mundo,

Moody se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos con lo cual Jessica inicio la conversación

-¿me puedes decir que es eso tan importante para no esperar hasta mañana?- Moody parpadeo un par de veces extrañado –mañana tenemos Aritmancia juntos- respondió con una sonrisa Jessica

-solo quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade- aquello sorprendió enormemente a la muchacha, en especial por el hecho que su compañero miraba a otro lado como si nada de lo que dijera era importante mientras que su mano izquierda temblaba un poco, uno de los tantos tics que poseía el sangre pura y uno de los pocos rasgos que demostraban su nerviosismo

-sí, me gustaría ir contigo- respondió la chica con una enorme sonrisa

.

…

* * *

.

Aquel sábado había sido simplemente maravilloso, Alastor y Jessica como amigos desde que habían ingresado a Hogwarts se conocían a la perfección, lo primero que hicieron en aquella cita fue ir a un restaurant a comer, luego habían ido a una librería donde pasaron bastante tiempo (ambos amaban los libros) a continuación Alastor llevo a Jess a la tienda de bromas Zonko (Jessica adoraba reír y Moody amaba verla reír), lo último que hicieron ese día fue ir al bar Cabeza de Puerco a beber algo, pero lamentablemente uno de los clientes se quiso pasar de listo con la bella Jessica y Moody termino dejándolo inconsciente con lo cual el dueño del bar los hecho sin miramientos

La pareja se encontraba cambiando por los jardines del colegio rumbo al castillo cuando la voz de Alastor rompió el silencio

-lamento que la cita hubiese terminado de esa manera- la castaña simplemente rio

-si no te pelearas con cada persona que se te cruza no serias mi amigo- la chica se rio de su propio comentario, sin embargo rápidamente se silenció al escuchar las palabras de su amigo

-amigo- había repetido el chico con amargura –sí, supongo que siempre seremos amigos- aquello sorprendió enormemente a la chica

-¿Qué quieres decir Alastor?- el chico movió la mano como restándole importancia

-no es nada…bien nos vemos Jess tengo que ir a estudiar- el muchacho se disponía a entrar al castillo cuando la voz de su amiga le llego en un grito

-¡tú me gustas Moody!- aquellas palabras paralizaron al muchacho –¿yo te gusto?- el chico le dedico una sonrisa burlona para luego acortar distancia y besarla en los labios

-si Jess, si me gustas- dijo el chico mientras miraba la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de su amiga

.

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que no soy muy bueno en eso del romance pero cuando decidi escribir sobre Ojoloco aparecio esta idea sola y me parecio un desperdicio el no escribirla**_


End file.
